revevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
RevEvolution
RevEvolution (also known as Ultra Beast Force) is a Chinese science fiction Anime directed by Tommy Wang about robot-fighting and parrallel universes. The series is notable for blending elements of Japanese Tokusatsu and American pop-culture films, but also Chinese mythical creatures. Synopsis The story begins from a boy named Kino, a junior high student. Every one hundred thousand years, the Seven Parrallel Universes will line in one path and be connected for seven days. And every this time, there will be wars between different civilizations of universes, as there will usually be someone with extremely strong power, who wants to conquer all universes. But at the same time, a team of legend warriors selected from every universe will appear to stop this, and they are the Army of Ultra Beast Force. This time, Mio, the strongest lord of all universes is going to awake. As one of the selected warriors, Kino is and his friends are trained by Master Wyatt, travel through the multiverse, meeting new friends and rivals, and try to stop Mio. With his powerful "Dark Energy Locker" which allows him to become a Robo-Soldier by releasing the potential dark energy inside himself, he encounters evil enemies along the way. He and his friends eventually tap into the power of summoning ancient Moto that have the ability to transform into Robo-soldiers. After the first half of the series, characters such as Aglaia and Hades are introduced, showing how the 7 universes are more complicated than originally thought. What shows how carefully constructed this story is, is how the things mentioned in the first season all become major plot points in the second season. The main characters are Thales, Kino, Devin, Tyler and Phoebe. The secondary characters are Bradley, Titusz and Pamela. There are major references to ancient Greek mythology such as Mio being based on The god of the underworld, Hades. And Snowqueen being based on Aglaia as well. The ending however is quite unpredictable and so are the events that slowly unfold for Kino and his friends, including realizing their mission all along was not what they thought it was. Episode List *Episode 001: Parallel Universe *Episode 002 *Episode 003 *Episode 004 *Episode 005 *Episode 006 *Episode 007 *Episode 008 *Episode 009 *Episode 010 *Episode 011 *Episode 012 *Episode 013 *Episode 014 *Episode 015 *Episode 016 *Episode 017 *Episode 018 *Episode 019 *Episode 020 *Episode 021 *Episode 022 *Episode 023 *Episode 024 *Episode 025 *Episode 026 *Episode 027 *Episode 028 *Episode 029 *Episode 030 *Episode 031 *Episode 032 *Episode 033 *Episode 034 *Episode 035 *Episode 036 *Episode 037 *Episode 038 *Episode 039 *Episode 040 *Episode 041 *Episode 042 *Episode 043 *Episode 044 *Episode 045 *Episode 046 *Episode 047 *Episode 048 *Episode 049 *Episode 050 *Episode 051 *Episode 052 *Episode 053 *Episode 054 *Episode 055 *Episode 056 *Episode 057 *Episode 058 *Episode 059 *Episode 060 *Episode 061 *Episode 062 *Episode 063 *Episode 064 *Episode 065 *Episode 066 Characters *Kino *Phoebe *Thales *Devin *Tyler *Bradley *Titusz *Pamela *Hades *Aglaia *Origin *Master Wyatt *Greg *Logan Category:Series